


I think I like you.

by tamjam



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamjam/pseuds/tamjam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's gorgeous. All you want to do is get to know her, and it seems like your body is one step ahead of you.<br/>That's how you find yourself outside her door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cupcake, you're soaked.

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a lot of hollstein feels, and this was the product of that. Enjoy!

The first time you see her is at the bookstore.

 

She makes your jaw drop. Wearing all black, with dark waves of hair that looks so soft. The contrast with her porcelain like skin is breathtaking. Not to mention her jawline, it could cut glass.

 

You were staring a beat too long, for she looked up, right at you. And smirked. It made your heart skip a beat. You swear your heart was going to stop beating when you realized she was walking towards you.

 

“Probably should close your mouth, cutie. You're drooling.”

 

Her voice was low and husky. You didn't want her to stop talking.

 

“Uh, I, umm-”

 

“What's the matter creampuff? Cat got your tongue?” You blushed. Furiously. Her smirk only grew.

 

“Well cupcake, as much as I like talking to you, I've gotta run. See ya later, cutie.” And with a wink, she was out the door.

 

_What the hell just happened?_ You mentally face palmed yourself with embarrassment as you walk to your apartment.

 

\--

 

The second time you see her you're leaving your apartment. 

 

And she's going in to the apartment down the hall.

 

_Wait, what?_

 

It seems as if your feet have a mind of their own, because before you know it you're knocking on her door.

 

She opens the door, with that smirk on her face. Her eyes rake over your body. You feel the heat rush to your cheeks.

 

“Hey, cutie.”

 

“Uh, hi.” You didn't think this through.

 

“You stalking me?”

 

“Oh, gosh no!” You begin to ramble. “I saw you go into your apartment and I realized that we're neighbours, but I never really introduced myself and how could I be a good neighbour without letting you know who I am, oh my I'm rambling aren't I?” You blush, she chuckles at you.

 

“Creampuff, relax.”

 

“Laura, it's Laura.”

 

“Cute name, cute girl.” You begin to blush again.

 

“And your name?”

 

“Carmilla.”

 

“Carmilla? Carmilla.” You say, testing it out. You like the way it rolls of your tongue, clean and elegant. “Uh, well, okay cool!”

 

“Okay, cool. Bye cupcake.” She gives you a smirk and the door closes in your face.

 

\--

 

It's been a week and a half since your little introduction. You think about her more than you should.

 

The intensity of her dark eyes, how her lips twitch slightly while she smirks, that smirk.

She's hot. _Gorgeous_. And you can't deal with it.

 

_Carmilla._

 

Even her name makes your knees weak.

 

You decide you want to get to know her. She was flirting with you, right? There can't be any harm flirting back.

 

\--

 

It's raining. Hard. And you're out of cookies. You realize you don't need the cookies but you're craving them and a new Doctor Who episode just came out. So you put on your rain boots, grab an umbrella and head out.

 

As you're walking back from the store, the winds decide to pick up, and your umbrella is whipped out of your hands and into the stormy skies.

 

Your stomach drops, while the rain pours all over you. You grumble and start speed walking back to your apartment

 

All of a sudden you feel a figure next to you and an umbrella over your head. You begin to panic, but your favourite raspy voice makes all your worries fly away.

 

“Cupcake, you're soaked.”

 

“Oh, yeah. Hadn't noticed, thanks for pointing it out.”

 

She just shakes her head and loops her arm through yours. “Let's get you home, don't want your cute self to get all sick and gross.”

 

You just nod in response because Carmilla is pressed against your side and Carmilla is _caring_ about you. You hope she doesn't notice the huge smile growing on your face.

 

\--

You force her into your apartment for some hot coco, masked as a thank you, but you just really don't want her to leave. You quickly change into some dry clothes and curl up with your drink on the couch.

 

She's walking around your apartment, looking at the photos and posters, sipping her drink occasionally. You can't help but stare. But you clear your throat, hoping to start some conversation.

 

She glances at you, and sits on the couch, not far from you, but too far for you likings.

 

“So cutie, might I ask what you were doing out during this storm?”

 

“I was um, buying cookies.”

 

She laughs at this, and you think it's the first time you've seen her genuinely smile. You like it. A lot. And plan to make her smile more.

 

“I could ask you the same though.”

 

“Well, if I told you, I'd lose my air of mystery.” She smirked.

 

It went on like this for hours. You two talked about your interests, passion, dreams. Both of you flirted, _a lot_. You didn't notice how much time had passed till a huge yawn came from her.

 

“Well sunshine, it's been a pleasure, but I should head to my place. It's almost 2 am.”

 

Your face fell a little when she said this, but you agreed nevertheless.

 

“Give me your number.”

 

You agree, maybe a little too fast, so you cover up by asking “Why?”

 

“So I can text you when I get home, it's late and I don't want you worrying about me, creampuff.”

 

“Mmm, okay Carm.” You mumble sleepily.

 

It's not till your lying in bed, that you remember. She only lives down the hall from you.

 

**Carmilla** (1:52) **:** I got home safe. Night cutie.

 

**You** (1:53): Sweet dreams Carm :).

 

You feel warm and fuzzy head to toe, and fall asleep with a smile on your face.

 

 

 


	2. Shhh.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura spends the night.

You guys text, _a lot_.

 

About your classes, what your eating, basically everything. You never thought you'd become so close with someone you just met. It's new, it's exciting.

 

It's all you've ever wanted.

 

But you haven't actually spent anymore time with her, so you decide to change that. You grab a tupperware of cookies you made the day before, and walk down the hall.

 

You freeze in front of her door, butterflies invading your stomach.

 

It's Carmilla you think, sweet, gorgeous Carmilla. Why are you nervous?

Because it's Carmilla, seductive, intimidating Carmilla. You don't understand how she is such a perfect balance of both.

 

You're having an internal argument, trying to get yourself to knock on the door when you feel someone press against your back, slipping their arm around your waist.

 

“Hey cupcake,” her raspy voice invades your mind, you can feel her hot breath on the back of your head as she speaks, making your body shiver. “Don't mind me, just trying to get into my apartment, although seems like you had the same idea, cutie.”

 

“Uhh, Carm-Hi, actually I was here because I realized we haven't really hung out since that storm and I made cookies and you like cookies right? So I though I'd share them with you to celebrate our new friendship and we could talk some more.”

 

“Shhh” she whispers into your ear, causing heat to rush to your cheeks. “Let's get inside my place, shall we? I do love cookies, although; I'm starting to have a soft spot for cupcakes, cupcake.”

 

You gulp. Trying to calm down your racing heart. “O-okay, great! Cupcakes are yummy too.”

 

“I'm sure you are, cupcake.” She drawls, pushing you into her apartment. You blush, furiously.

 

She walks away from you, making you cold from the lack of her presence. You frown a little.

 

Her apartment is so, Carmilla. Leather couches, jazz posters, too many books to fit her bookshelf. You like it, a lot.

 

You finally get a good look at Carmilla, for she was standing behind, and your heart picks up its pace.

 

She's wearing leather pants. That make her ass look so good. And her top is basically see through. Your eyes flick up to her face to find her eyes already on you. Smirk growing as you begin to blush.

 

“So, cookies?”

 

\--

 

You guys talk, but you can't really focus on the words that are coming from her mouth because her lips are so distracting.

 

They look so soft and plump.

 

She seem's to notice your eyes flicking to them all the time, so she moves a little closer to you, till your knees are touching.

 

You look down at them, but then back up to her mouth. Her tongue peaks its way out and slides over her top lip, then over her bottom lip. You can't help but pull your bottom lip between your teeth.

She smirks.

 

You grab a cookie and shove it into your mouth, trying to distract yourself.

 

“Oh creampuff, you're such a messy eater.” She brings her hand to your face, and with her thumb wipes some crumbs from the corner of your lips. Her hand lingers on your cheek.

 

“Oops.” It comes out basically as a whisper.

You begin to lean in, eyes flickering up and down between her eyes and lips. You see something flash across her eyes, and she stiffens. 

 

She stands up heads to the kitchen, and comes back with two wine glasses and a bottle of wine.

 

She looks at you, asking if you wanted some with the slight tilt of her head and you nod eagerly. She hands you a glass, and your fingers brush over hers sending a spark of electricity up your arm. You take a big sip, trying to relax yourself. You drown the cup. And continue, cup after cup. 

 

She turns on some music, light jazz, and you begin to sway sleepily to the beat.

 

“Don't fall asleep on me, cupcake.”

 

“I'd fall asleep on you any day.” You mumble.

 

She just laughs and shakes her head. She stands and holds her hand out to you. You happily take it.

 

“Come on, let's get you to sleep. You can crash here.”

You nod eagerly, you get to spend more time with Carmilla.

 

She hands you a baggy shirt and some flannel shorts. You're not sure if it's the wine but you strip off your sweater and jeans without waiting for her to turn around. She doesn't glance up, which makes you pout a little.

Maybe it's your drunken state, but you want Carmilla to think you're hot.

 

You try to walk over to her, but end up tripping over your clothes and falling onto the bed. The smell of home instantly hits you, and your bury your face into the blanket.

 

You hear her chuckle slightly. She rolls your over and tucks you under the blanket. She slips into the bed next to you, but keeps her distance. You turn to look at her and pout.

 

“What's the matter, cutie?”

 

“You're too far away.”

 

“How close do you want me?”

You pat the space next to you and she shuffles over.

 

“Carm? Can you hold me?” You ask shyly.

 

“Course, cupcake.” She slips her arm over your waist and she rests her forehead against the back of your neck. You lace your fingers together and pull her closer.

 

“Night Carm.” You mumble,

She kisses the back of your neck and whispers “Sweet dreams, _Laura_.” It's the last thing you hear before you pass out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. We should talk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dates and stuff.

You wake up nuzzled into Carmilla's neck, arm lazily draped over her stomach. You internally do a happy dance because you're practically on top of her and she smells so good. You place a soft kiss on collar bone and she begin's to stir.

 

“Morning sleepyhead.” You grin happily at her.

 

“No. Sleep.” She sounds like a two year old, its adorable. She turns over and cuddles into your shoulder. Your heart rate begins to pick up.

 

You really have to pee but Carmilla looks so peaceful and you really like the feeling of her breath on your neck.

 

After a few minutes it becomes unbearable, and you begin to squirm.

 

She seems to get the message, for she rolls over and sits up.

 

“Go pee, cupcake.” She says, sounding half asleep. Her voice is deep and husky. You like it.

 

\--

 

You walk back into her room to find Carmilla dressed in black jeans and a red flannel. You really hope you aren't drooling.

 

“I thought we could go out and get some breakfast? If you would like, of course.” She sounds weirdly self conscious.

 

“It's a date.” You say, throwing a wink her way. She gulps, and it's your turn to finally smirk at her.

 

\--

 

The breakfast place was nice, you think. You weren't really paying attention to anything but Carmilla.

 

On the walk back home, your hands keep brushing together. Each time sending a spark up your arm.

 

 _Fuck it_.

 

You lace your fingers together.

 

For just a slight moment you feel her stiffen, and you begin to panic, but that quickly disappears when she squeezes your hand slightly. You can't help but smile, and when you look up at her, you can see a small, shy smile playing at her lips.

 

Those lips that you can't stop thinking about.

 

\--

 

You invite her into your place, since neither of you have classes that day. And it seems like neither of you really want's to do anything else.

 

She spots the small piano in the corner and seats herself in front of it. Cracking her knuckles, she begins to play.

 

You stand there, staring at the back of her head.

 

_How can she be so good at everything?_

You seat yourself next to her on the bench and lean your head on her shoulder, watching her fingers move effortlessly over the keys.

 

She stops suddenly, causing you to lift your head.

 

“Everything alright, Carm?”

 

“I have to go.” She stands up quickly and walks to the door.

 

Your heart drops. “Oh. Okay.”

 

“Bye, Cutie.” And with that, she's out the door.

 

Needless to say, you begin to panic. Going through all that had happened in your head, trying to figure out what went wrong. Did she finally get annoyed with your constant rambling?

 

No, no. Carmilla wasn't like that. You tried to convince yourself that, but nothing was helping the huge knot in your stomach.

 

\--

 

Two hours had passed since. You showered, changed into sweats, and grabbed a box of cookies. Curled up into your couch, staring at your phone, hoping she would call or something.

 

Radio silence.

 

You decide to watch some Doctor Who. Hoping to get your mind of her.

 

Mid episode someone knocks on your door.

 

“One sec,” You walk up to the door, wondering who it could be.

 

Carmilla. Wearing her infamous leather pants, and a black knit sweater.

 

“Cupcake, get dressed. I'm taking you on a date.”

 

“Uh, wait what?”

 

“I understand you might be all confused, because of my actions earlier today. My apologies for that, but don't worry cupcake, I will make it up to you.” She winks, and pushes you into your room, letting you change.

 

\--

 

She takes you to this nice Italian place.

 

“Carm! This is so expensive, we're getting separate bills.”

 

“Don't even think about it cupcake, I'm taking you out.”

 

“This is so nice, you really don't have too.”

 

“Ah, but I want too cutie, I want too.” She gazes up at you, smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

 

You try to control your breathing, but Carmilla's stare is so intense. Making all the heat in your body rush to your face.

 

“Red is a nice colour on you, creampuff.”

 

You only blush harder.

 

\--

 

You guys walk back, hand in hand.

 

“I had a really nice evening.” You say once you reach your door. “Would you like to come in for something to drink?”

 

“Sure." She sits on a stool, leaning against the counter in your kitchen.

 

“I uh, have beer, for once. If you'd like some.”

 

“Sounds good.” You hand her a bottle. She sips it tentatively, she's thinking. Her thinking face should not be that attractive. She seems to come to some sort of decision, and looks back up at you.

 

You guys just look at each other for a while, getting lost in eachother's eyes. She clears her throat, snapping you out of it.

 

“Um, wanna watch some tv?” She nods.

 

You settle on the couch, her on the opposite side. You pout a little.

 

“What's the matter cutie? Am I too far for your likings again?” She says teasingly. You just pout some more, but nod your head slightly. She seems to get the message, sliding up next you sitting cross legged. Your knee's are touching but you're not satisfied. You build up your confidence and slide into her lap, leaning back against her. She immediately wraps her arms around your waist, resting her chin on your shoulder.

 

“You going to turn on the tv or what cupcake?”

 

“Actually no.” you say turning around so that you're facing her but still sitting on her. She gulps and sits up straighter, holding her hands awkwardly in front of her. You just laugh at her, take her hands and place them around your waist. Then you place one hand on her shoulder and the other on her arm. She begins to trace circles on your lower back, causing you to shiver.

 

“I think we should talk.” Her hands still.

 

“Alright,” She says slowly, as if she's unsure of the words coming out of her mouth. “what about?”

 

You take a deep breath before saying “I think I like you.”

 

“I like you too, cupcake.”

 

“No, no. I _like_ you.” It doesn't seem to phase her.

 

“Yeah, I know.”

 

“What, what?!”

 

“You're kinda obvious.”

 

“Oh”

 

She's looking at you, but something changes in her eyes. You do what you normally would – talk.

 

“Um, well yeah. Is that okay? I hope it doesn't change anything. This is sorta silly, I uh actually thought you might ha-” Carmilla cuts you off.

 

With her lips.

 

You eagerly reciprocate.

 

The kiss is sweet, soft but filled with so many feelings. Her lips are everything you imagined them to be, but better. She pulls away, smiling up at you.

 

“O-oka-ay, that was – wow. Wait does this mean the feelings are mutual?” She chuckles slightly and brings you in for another kiss. You can't help but squeal.

 

She pulls back again. “Yes _Laura_ , the feelings are mutual.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this:). 
> 
> Send me hollstein au idea's on my tumblr!!!!  
> http://iconicburrito.tumblr.com


End file.
